


[Art|| Open Fic Night 2]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork for Open Fic Night 2, for HolmesApothecary's "You belong somewhere close to me"|| Description: Patrick and David sitting out on their deck, David with his sketchbook and Patrick with his guitar]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	[Art|| Open Fic Night 2]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolmesApothecary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You belong somewhere close to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709033) by [HolmesApothecary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary). 



[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/189791902066) Please do not repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
